I can't lose you now
by TD Shylo TD
Summary: I revised it. please enjoy!


_**(A/N: My first tragedy story. Let me know what you guys think.)**_

_**I can't lose you now**_

The monitors beeped quietly, still saying he was alive. I looked at his soft face…there was no emotion, no feeling, no nothing. It was like I was staring at the face of death itself. He was hooked to an oxygen tank due to the fact that his lung had been punctured.

Cuts, scrapes, and bruises covered his entire body. His wings had been torn off and most of his bones had been broken. I looked at his sweet, loving, soft face again and I could feel the hot, salty tears swimming in my eyes. I sat at the foot of his bed and the memories of what happened earlier that day flooded into my mind.

(5 HOURS EARLIER)

"_Hey, Cupid," Ganondorf yelled, "whose ass are you gonna shoot today?" Pit's fists clenched together and he squeezed his eyes shut._

"_Ignore him, Pit," I said, "He's just full of hot air." I shot Ganondorf a death glance and continued reading my book._

"_I know, Roy. He just makes me so mad sometimes," Pit said. Ganondorf started making stupid Cupid impressions._

"_That's it!!" Pit yelled. He lunged at Ganondorf and pinned him to the wall._

"_Pit, no!" I yelled. Ganondorf pushed Pit off him and punched him in his jaw. Pit flew backwards and smashed into the table behind him. The table shattered into a million pieces of splinters and tiny slivers of glass, so sharp they were penetrating his skin. I could not think, I didn't know what to do. Ganondorf came at him again and grabbed his wings and started pulling._

_Pit screamed as he felt his flesh being ripped from his back. Ganondorf smirked._

"_Cry some more, Cupid. Cry about how no one loves you enough to stop me!" Ganondorf yelled. My sword suddenly pierced through his skull and a drop of blood trickled from his mouth. He fell on Pit, his heavy body crushing him and breaking most of his bones._

_I stood behind him, looking at Pit who was now unconscious. I kneeled down next to him._

"_Somebody call 911!" I yelled trough tear clouded eyes._

(PRESENT)

I wiped the tears away and mentally smacked myself. Why hadn't I been their sooner? If I had reacted sooner, Pit wouldn't be in here.

"Pit," I said, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't sooner. And what Ganondorf said isn't true. Someone does love you, Pit. I love you." I leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. His lips were soft and fragile from the fight. Ganondorf had really hurt him and I can't bear to see Pit like this. I saw a single tear roll down his face as I pulled back. The monitor then went into a flatline.

"Nurse!" I yelled, panicking. She rushed in with a lot of doctors and they ushered me out. "NO! LET ME IN! PIT!! PIT!!!!"

(1 HOUR LATER)

"Calm down, Roy. He's in good care here. Dr. Mario will make sure that he lives," Zelda said, holding Pikachu in her lap. I didn't listen to her. I was too worried about Pit. I paced and paced and paced some more until me feet were finally sore. (Who turned this into a Dr. Seuss?)

Dr. Mario came out holding a clip board. "Roy, can I see you for a minute please?" I walked over to him and he led me into a hallway.

"Is he ok?" I asked frantically.

"I'm afraid not, Roy. We lost him." I swear someone just came and pierced my heart with something sharp and pointy.

"W-w-what?" the tears started rolling down my face as I looked at Dr. Mario with hurt in my eyes. "You're lying! He's Pit! He can't die! He can't leave me! I CAN'T LOSE HIM!!!" Then I fell to the floor and Dr. Mario sat beside me.

(2 MONTHS LATER)

I stand now at his grave, tears flowing down my face. The funeral had just been completed and everyone was leaving. Link came up behind me and patted my back.

"He was a good man, Roy. You were a great friend to him." He pulled something out of his pocket. "He knew this day was coming, and he said when it did, he wanted me to give you this." Link handed me the object. It was a letter.

_Dear Roy,_

_By the time you read this, I'll be back home. Up in the sky. I always loved it here and I know you will too. I made a deal back with the big boss up here and when you do die, I'll be up here waiting for you with open arms. Even though I am the one with wings, you are my angel and I love you with all my heart. I'll see you around, Roy._

_ Love,_

_ Pit_

I read his stone and cried more. I love you, Pit. And I'm sorry that you're gone, but I know that you're in a better place. I leaned down and placed a single red rose on his grave and walked away, a light snow fall kissing my face as I walked back to the Smash Manor, which now seemed empty.

(IN HEAVEN)

Pit looked down, "I love you too, Roy. And I'll be here waiting for you so we can be together forever."

~FIN~


End file.
